


December 22nd - Hanukkah Sameach!

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: First night of Hanukkah at the Barnes-Rogers' household.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	December 22nd - Hanukkah Sameach!

As sunset drew closer, Steve was in the kitchen laying out plates of latkes, donuts and a variety of cheeses, while Bucky was fussing over the placement of the menorah; eventually settling it on the table by the window looking out over the darkening street.

Before the war, Steve would have been curled up on a chair in the Barnes' kitchen, watching Winnie at work, and in the years since he had either been thinking of Bucky and lighting a single candle as he did, or the pair of them had celebrated quietly at home.

This year though, they were going to have company, with Wanda and Pietro hurrying in from the cold, noses red from the icy wind, before Wanda snuggled up to Jussie on the sofa and Pietro joined Steve in the kitchen. 

Sundown complete, the four of them gathered around the menorah, reciting the quick blessing in hushed tones (Steve had long ago learnt it was best if  _ he  _ didn't attempt Hebrew) before Steve handed Bucky the lighter and the box of candles. The brunet's hands were steady and sure as he lit the shamash and then the 1st of the other candles. 

As the warm glow reflected back at them in the window it jolted Steve's memory and the blonde rushed off "hang on, I forgot to get it earlier", returning with a handful of small parcels, giving one each to Bucky, Wanda and Pietro.

"You don't need to give us gifts" Wanda chided gently, words belying her pleased smile. 

"It's nothing big," Steve promised quickly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I just, er, I've always given Buck somethin' each night so wanted to do it for you two as well."

Wanda unwrapped her gift with care, a gasp escaping her as she cradled the revealed necklace in her palm, the delicate chain holding a shimmering red stone, "thank you, it's beautiful". In Pietro's hands, gift wrap fell away to show a necklace of his own, this time a leather cord leading to a silver Star of David, a red stone not unlike Wanda's settled in the middle. 

Bucky was smiling at the twins fondly when Steve nudged him with an elbow and nodded at the package in his own hands. With an eye roll at his husband's impatience, Bucky was delicate with the paper, teasing Steve quietly about how he'd managed to wrap these better than his attempts at Christmas presents the previous day. His words fell away though when he saw what the gift itself was, the pocket watch held reverently in his palm. 

"Is this? It can't be--" he stumbled, unable to find the words to make sense of what he was seeing.

Steve pulled Bucky close to his chest, chin propped on the brunet's shoulder so he could whisper in the other's ear, "it is. Turns out it was with all the things from our apartment, in a box, in the storage of one Howard Stark. Tony let me look through a few things the other week and I found this. Had to get it fixed, but it now tells the time perfectly, and look" he flipped the watch over in Bucky's hand, rubbing his thumb over the ever-present marks, "all the engravings are still there. George Barnes. And James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky's thumb brushed against Steve's as he rubbed it over the back of the watch he'd never even dreamt of seeing again, scratching a nail over a fainter mark just below his name, smiling as he pointed it out to Steve, "SGR, remember when I scratched that in? You were so mad at me." 

"It was your Dad's watch! No reason for my name to be on it" Steve protested just as hotly as he had 80 years earlier. 

"And what's mine in yours, Stevie, always has been. Besides, I just wanted to be able to carry you around with me. Thank you" Bucky twisted to press a quick kiss to Steve's lips.

Turning back to the twins, Bucky slipped the watch into his pocket before rubbing his hands together in excitement, "right who wants food?" Jostling Steve to move quicker as they all headed to the kitchen and musing as to whether it would taste weird if he ate gelt before the rest. 

Taking the suggestion to heart, Pietro frowned thoughtfully for a moment before popping the chocolate into his mouth, followed by a slice of cheese. The expression on his face made it clear that it wasn't his favourite flavour combination, his scowl only deepening as the other collapsed into a fit of giggles at his expense. 

"Yeah yeah, you should be grateful I did it for you" he pouted, stuffing a donut into his mouth to take away the taste.

"And we're very thankful for it" Steve promised solemnly, eyes twinkling in mischief. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Wanda and Pietro had headed home and everything had been tidied away, Bucky and Steve cuddled up on the sofa, the former still munching his way through a pile of latkes. 

"Happy Hanukkah Bucky" Steve said with a smile.

The reply came through a mouthful of fried potato but Steve understood it all the same when Bucky said, "thanks Stevie, tonight was great."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
